The Clique: Camping
by bullchizz155
Summary: Three high schools go on a camping trip. What will happen when the lives of people from one school entwine with those from another school? Rated K for Kristen! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo! Just a head-up that I am ****_nawt _****bullchizz155! Wait, please continue reading. Don't turn away!**

**Anyway, I'm a really close friend, and since her is messing up on her laptop, she entrusted me with the task of uploading this for her! D'you wanna know who I am? Huh?**

* * *

**Enjoy the story, though! I helped write it!**

* * *

The Briarwood Octavian Country Day High students of Grade 11 were sitting in their school bus on their way to a camp trip. Ten double decker buses were used to commute the students Lake Placid, where they were having their camp. Only those whose parents had no time to take them used the buses. Most students on the first bus were the popular kids; those whose parents were too busy making enough money to feed the world.

Massie Block, the Alpha of the Pretty Committee, sat at the back with her crew: Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil. They talked about boys, fashion and anything interesting.

All four girls wore cute outfits, as they always did. Kristen smoothed out non-existent wrinkles on her black _Ralph Lauren_ skinny jeans, which matched perfectly with her navy blue tank top, black cowboy boots and her black blazer. Her honey blonde hair sat on her shoulder blades.

Dylan was in a cute _Le Coquet Couture _summer dress, together with _Gucci_ ballet flats, with a white hairband holding her red hair in a high ponytail.

Alicia wore a hot pink low cut _Gucci_ blouse with a large black _Calvin Klein_ belt to go with it, together with navy grey and black skinny jeans, and black cowboy ankle boots, her long hair left to flow down her back.

Massie wore a striped sky blue and white top with a flowy skirt and white gladiators, her long, black hair tied up in a bun. The front part of her hair was cut below her eyes and straightened out to look like bangs.

"Rate me," beamed Massie, applying cherry _Glossip Girl _lip-gloss.

"Absolute ten," the girls replied.

"Mhmm, same to you all, except Kristen. I give you a 9.6."

"At least it's close," she replied.

"I can't wait to get there!" Alicia squealed.

"Me neither," Massie agreed. "I hope the best cabins aren't taken."

"Yeah, I mean, who would want to see the Pretty Committee in _disgusting _spots?" Kristen asked.

"_Ex-actly_."

Massie propped up in her seat and stared straight ahead at Cameron Fisher, who was talking to Josh Hotz and Derrick Harrington. "Oh my goodness, Cam is so _cute_!" She sighed.

"So is Josh," Alicia agreed.

"Yeah, whatever, I hope we get a cabin close to theirs."

"Yeah."

Dylan and Kristen, who were reading the newest edition of _Teen Vogue, _rolled their eyes and giggled. They were not interested in relationships because they thought all boys were the same – cheats. Not that they had been in relationships before, but they thought what happened in the movies and on television was real.

"What's so funny?" Massie scrunched up her nose.

"Nothing," they answered.

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing."

"Tell," Massie commanded.

"It's just that you are so head-over-heels for these boys and you don't even know the number of girlfriends they've had. They could be cheats," Kristen warned.

Kristen was worse than Dylan was; it took her a month to actually befriend a boy.

"You are just jealous that no boy is vying for you," accused Alicia.

"I was only warning you," sing-songed Kristen.

"Whatever, at least I'm not going to be _single _for the rest of my life."

"I'm just waiting till I find "The One'."

"How are you going to do that if you constantly isolate yourself from boys?"

"I'll do it, somehow."

"You're a slacker!"

"You shut up."

"Girls," Mass interrupted, "stop this. Do you _want _to ruin our rep?"

"No," they both replied.

"Then quit it."

"Finally, some peace," Dylan rejoiced.

The girls and everyone else were either asleep or half-asleep when they arrived at Lake Placid. Mr Myner, their science teacher, blew his whistle – the loudest on earth – and made everyone wince and wake up.

"_Ehmagawd_," Massie whisper-cried. "We slept."

"What's wrong with that?" Dylan asked, obviously clueless.

"People can _nawt _see us sleeping, it's embarrassing."

"Oh, now I get it."

"Let it pass," Kristen said, "because everyone else slept as well."

"Easy for _you _to say," Alicia retorted.

"Everyone, get out!" Mr Myner commanded.

Everyone slowly departed from the bus, took their luggage and waited in the green garden, waiting for the others to arrive. As soon as the rest came, the teacher decided to share the cabins. They were all sharing with people from two other schools. The girls were almost glad they were cabins, not tents.

"I hope I get to share a cabin with Cam," Massie wished.

"The girls are on the East and the boys are on the West," a teacher said. The other schools began arriving, and the teachers waited for everyone from the different schools to come before they started calling out the names.

"Ouch," Kristen teased. Dylan smirked and high-fived her.

"It's eight to a dorm," Mr Myner said.

"Lisa Hayford," a bald-headed teacher began calling, "Regan Andrews, Barbera Parker…" He went on and the girls listened intently. They were the last to be called. "Massie Block, Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, Layne Abeley, Dylan Marvil, Samantha Brook and Claire Lyons, you're all in Cabin 30."

The girls were happy they found a cabin close to the sea and even closer to the cabins on the West, but they did not want to share it with Layne Abeley, an LBR (Loser Beyond Repair) and the two other girls they did not know.

They got to their cabin, a brown, wooden structure, climbed the five flights of stairs, and stood on the wooden floors, which had been waxed by cleaners a few hours before, breathing in the refreshing scent. Kristen, eager to see how the cabin looked on the inside, lurched forward and opened the door. They were suddenly hit by a refreshing scent of lemon. The eight beds were lined against the wall, in a straight line, and eight, one-door wardrobes faced each bed at the far end of the room.

The beds were covered with sky blue, pink, summer green, white, pale yellow, violet, faded red and grey bed spreads. Claire walked to the bed with the pink bed spread and was about to sit on it, when Massie – who also wanted it – rushed to the bed and lay on it. "Sorry, it's taken." She smiled triumphantly at Claire, who moved on to the sky blue, which was also taken away from her by Alicia. The summer green was done the same with Kristen, and white with Dylan. Slightly angry, she settled on the pale yellow, while Layne took violet and Samantha took the faded red.

Claire took out her hairbrush and brushed her pale blonde hair, before tying it into a bun. She could not tie her bangs, which were not even long enough to cover her huge, blue eyes, so she let them lay flatly on her forehead. They did not even get to her eyebrows, but she hoped they would grow long enough during the summer.

She stood up and walked cautiously to her wardrobe, before sliding her suitcase under her bed. She sat on her bed and listened to the Pretty Committee's conversation.

"… swimming and cute boys, my summer is going to be _perfect_." All four seemed to be good friends. She missed having Gabrielle, her BFF, close to her. Unfortunately, Gabby could not make it because she was travelling to France.

Claire looked at Samantha, with her heavy make-up, and wondered how a human being could feel comfortable with all that make-up on. Unlike there rest of the girls, Samantha had put on too much mascara and eyeliner, which brought out the green colour in her eyes. Her deep black hair, which reached the small of her back, matched perfectly with her dark coated lips. You did not need to think twice to know that she was dangerous, considering the number of rings on her fingers and the two that clung to her nose and her lower lip. She wore black leather jeans, a black blazer and black boots. She did not seem to be a fan of any other colour. Claire knew better than to mess with her.

She looked at brown-haired, brown-eyed Layne, who wore a white tank top and black leather jeans, with black and white High Tops, and was occupied by her black iPod. Layne seemed to sense the blue eyes on her, since she turned and smiled kindly at Claire. She returned the gesture and looked out of the window. A man and woman, who seemed to be so much in love with each other, made out with each other aggressively at the shore. Claire smiled and almost burst into laughter. She thought it funny, the way they moved so fast; they could have swallowed each other. She felt a light tap on her right shoulder, and turned to see a smiling Layne sitting on her bed.

"Hi, Claire Lyons, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Layne…"

"Abeley."

"Right."

"I like your hair." Layne touched Claire's short bangs.

"Thanks. Yours is quite nice."

"Thanks. What school are you in?"

"Orland High, what about you?"

"Briarwood Octavian Country Day, the same as them." She pointed to the self-absorbed PC girls.

"You know them?" Claire asked in a low voice.

"Yes. The Pretty Committee, most popular girls at OCD," she replied in a low voice as well.

"You seemed like strangers to me."

"Well, I'm an LBR, so I can't talk to them."

"What's an LBR?"

"A Loser Beyond Repair."

"Oh! But, you are cool."

"Not to them."

"I guess I'll have to keep my distance, then."

"If you know what's good for you." Both girls laughed softly. "Want to go for a walk?" Layne asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

"I broke up with her," Cam said.

"Oh, really? Why did you do that?" Derrington [Derrick + Harrington] asked. The boys sat under a tree, chatting the time away.

"I just don't feel the connection anymore."

"So, you broke up with Nikki for good?"

"Yeah, it's better that way. Nobody gets hurt."

"Was she sad?"

"Well… of course she was."

"Jeez, Cam, check out those cute girls."

Two girls from the third school were yapping away, while the boys stared.

"They're pretty," Cam agreed.

"Wanna talk to them?"

"No, thank you."

"It's your loss." Derrick happily stood up and sat beside them on the sand.

The beach was quite scarce of people by that time, since everyone was either taking a nap or lying awake in bed, tired from their long trip. Only a few cared to come out, but even they rested on the sand and took very short walks.

Cam lay back gracefully on the sand and thought of everything and nothing at the same time, until a cheerful voice distracted him.

"Hey, Cam?" Massie greeted and sat next to him, still in the clothes she arrived in.

"Hey, Block, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just strolling and I saw you here."

"Well, I was just thinking."

"You look cute when you're thinking."

"Thank you."

Mr Bald-Head sent them back to their cabins to rest for a while, since they were going to have a bonfire later that night. Massie went back to her cabin with a tingling feeling in her stomach. She was _this _close to dating Cam.

* * *

**A/N: I can't tell you! Self-promoting and all that! But, I hope you can guess!**

**- A :) xxx (hint!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Hai! How are ya? Sorry 'bout not updating, I was busy. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The girls gathered around Massie's bed, fussing over what to wear to the bonfire.

Samantha, however, was dressed up in one of her many leather skinnies with a black tank top and a black blazer with matching cowboy boots. She looked deadly and ready to kill. She also had on her silver rings and dark mascara and eyeliner.

Layne wore a yellow Penny Tee and cargo shorts with yellow Converse All Stars. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun.

Claire, who had no idea what to wear, sat on her bed with a confused expression plastered on her face, silently listening to the Pretty Committee for any ravishing ideas, in case she ran into a cute guy.

"Dress or skirt?" Massie asked.

"Skirt," they replied enthusiastically.

Massie wore a tight pink short-sleeved blouse with an even tighter black knee-length straight skirt and black velvet flats. She, for once, tied her hair in a high ponytail.

Kristen wore a blue crop top, black high-waisted denim shorts and black Converse All Stars.

"Ugh, Kristen," Massie complained. "You're wearing the same footwear as that LBR, Layne."

"Um…" Kristen tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "But I really like them."

"Doesn't matter. Change out of them. **NOW**."

"I don't really wanna," Kristen mumbled.

"What was that?" Massie narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Kristen averted her eyes. She disliked Massie slightly.

"Good, now hurry up and change."

Kristen changed out of her oh-so-comfy All Stars and wore a pair of rhinestone studded knee-length boots Massie had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

Claire watched in awe, as Kristen was "quick" to obey Massie. She never thought just one girl could rule a group of girls. It happened at Orland High, but not to that extent.

Dylan wore a navy knee-length dress paired with navy ballet flats and a white cardigan.

Alicia wore an ivory cami, a white leather jacket, skinny jeans and mid-calf silver boots. She plaited her hair in a side braid and tied it with a pink band with a mini rose on it.

Claire sighed. She looked at the girls and decided on what to wear. It wasn't exactly what they wore, but it gave her a clue. She settled for a floral patterned dress with white boots, studded with green emeralds. She straightened her hair and wore a pair of big, black glasses, hoping they made her look cool. She grabbed a hairband and stuffed them into her boots.

"Ew," Massie whisper-cried. "Her taste in fashion is _totes_ _ze-ro_."

Claire looked their way through the corner of her eye and saw them looking at her. She knew Massie was referring to her, but she kept silent.

"It's not that bad," Kristen defended. "I like it."

"What is wrong with you?" Massie scolded.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you being so out of character?"

"That is _totes_ low-class," Alicia said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"If you don't want to upset me more, think rich, not _poor_."

The poor came out in disgust as Massie looked at Claire, then Layne. She walked out of the room, with the rest of the PC behind her.

"I'm sorry." Layne shot Claire an apologetic smile.

"It's okay."

"Really, I am."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, let's go now."

They both exited the dorm-cabin and made their way to the middle of the site, where they saw everyone seated around a huge campfire. There were so many students that there were various circles around the main circle.

"You two are late," bellowed Mr Bald-Head.

"Sorry."

Layne and Claire began slowly walking to the back. Massie and the rest of the committee sat near the front, and each log-bench seated four people at max, so she was _nawt _happy about that.

"Will you sit with your friends?" Layne asked.

"No, I don't have any here. She's in France at the moment. Why?"

"Well, I don't have any either – well, not that many – so, I was wondering if you'd want to join me and my brother."

"Sure. Why don't you have many friends?"

"When you are declared an LBR by the PC, you sort of count yourself friendless."

"So… you're all alone?"

"Well…"

"Not even one friend?"

"No, unless you count my older brother and his friends."

"You can be my second bestie."

Claire thought being Layne's friend would be nice. Layne was a cool girl; pretty, friendly and funny. She had observed that about her. Plus, Layne was smart.

"Really?"

"I'm not speaking in parables, am I?" Claire smiled. She had made someone – apart from her parents, brother and best friend – happy for once.

"You are the best."

By then, Layne and Claire had reached the back. Layne pulled her toward a log-bench with two boys seated in the middle. One boy had cute, shaggy brown hair with one blue eye and one green eye. The other boy had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Claire, meet my brother, Chris. Chris, meet my new friend, Claire." Layne gestured to the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy.

"Hi, Claire." He grinned.

"And this is his friend, Cam."

Cam looked up absent-mindedly. "Um, hey, I'm Cam."

"She knows that already, doofus," Chris teased.

Layne sat beside her brother on one edge of the log bench, so Claire sat beside Cam. Massie snuck a look at Cam, and she grew angry at the fact that _Claire _was sitting next to her boyfriend-to-be. After a few minutes, everyone was seated comfortably, waiting for the fun to begin.

"Welcome," a teacher greeted, "to our first ever camp trip!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, but they were silenced when the teacher glared. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

The teacher droned on and Cam and Claire began bored. Cam gently nudged Claire. "Hey, you wanna go sit on the beach?"

"Um, sure, why not?"

Claire gave Layne and Chris a tiny wave before following Cam to the beach. Once she got there, she gasped. The entire place had been decorated with glow in the dark shells, lights, charms and all sorts of things.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cam asked. He picked up a stone and violently threw it to the ocean. _1, 2, 3_ it skipped before sinking into the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"It's just that… ugh!" He threw another stone.

He picked up yet another stone, but Claire rushed quickly to him and pried it gently from his grip. She took his hand and led him over to some rocks that over-looked the ocean, where they sat down.

"What is it you were going to say?" Claire asked.

"It's just that I visited a psychic before coming here, and she told me that I would find my true love here. I know, pretty intense for a seventeen year old. However, I can't help but feel that she's right, and I don't like waiting that much, so I'm just a bit irritated…" He looked at her. "What's your full name?"

"Claire Paige Lyons, what about you?"

"Cameron Bryson Fisher."

"I really like your eyes."

"Thank you. I like your bangs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most girls have bangs that are either too long or not there at all. I prefer short ones. Plus, your glasses add a really nice touch to look. You look like this girl in one of those writing websites my sister is always on."

"Mhmm. It's called, um, yes, Miss Literati! The ad in the _QuizFest _magazine she bought. You look like that girl."

Claire blushed. He was the first boy, apart from her dad, Todd and Tiny Nathan, to tell her that her bangs were nice.

"Thank you. That means a lot, really."

"Aw, it's no biggie."

Suddenly, Mass appeared on the beach. Claire grunted silently.

"There you are!" Massie said, feigning shock and surprise.

"Funny, I thought your entire crew would follow you," Claire muttered under her breath.

Cam heard it and laughed slightly. He got up and pulled Claire to her feet. "It was nice meeting you, Claire Lyons, See you around." He gave her a hug and walked away without so much as a nod to Massie.

Claire looked over Mass, who was seething with anger. Her face had turned the colour of a ripe tomato, and it looked like steam was coming out of her ears and mouth. "Um, I'm gonna go now," she said nervously. "Bye."

Claire ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Get back here," Massie called, chasing after her. Claire kept on running and didn't stop until she reached the site.

"Good, you're here," Cam said.

"Huh?" she asked, totally confused.

"When I came back, everyone had picked a partner to go hiking with tomorrow, so I waited for you."

"Okay, cool."

Massie finally reached the site, saw everyone with a partner and roamed about in confusion. She finally found the OC. "Why has everyone paired up?"

"We're going hiking tomorrow and we needed partners." Dylan and Kristen had paired up and Alicia and Josh had paired up. She would have liked to be with Cam, but he was with a _certain _someone; she was going to have to teach _Kuh-laire _a lesson.

"Looks like you're the only one without a partner, so you're stuck with me," she heard a deep male voice say behind her. She spun around in a single, swift turn to look at the person talking, intentionally spinning hard enough so that her hair would swish, in case it was a hot dude. It was only Derrick Harrington.

"How about you pair up with Cam and I pair up with Claire?" She thought it would be a good way to torture Claire.

"Who's Claire?"

"His partner."

"Kay." He was a little disappointed, because he really wanted Mass to be his partner.

They walked towards Cam and Claire, who were at the far end. Massie began to sway her hips, trying to catch Cam's attention.

"Hey, Fisher!" Derrington shouted.

"Sup, Derrick?" This is Claire," he introduced.

"You're pretty," Derrington remarked, being the gentleman that he was. Massie's blood boiled with pure anger.

"Thanks," Claire blushed. She thought the boys were nice, and she was jumping on the inside. No boy, especially at Orland High, had ever noticed her.

"Massie wants to be partners with Claire, if you don't mind."

Claire felt really uncomfortable about it, but she didn't want to be eager about hanging out with Cam. He felt her tense up beside him and decided to make up an excuse. "Don't you think a boy needs to be with a girl for support?" he asked pointedly.

"Yeah, you're right."

_No, trade with him, _Massie thought.

"Well, it looks like you're my partner then," Derrick said.

Personally, Derrick was happy to have Massie as his partner, because he had had a crush on her for so long, and he wanted to be her boyfriend. Being together while hiking was more than enough to do just that.

"The partners you have all chosen are going to be your partners 'til we leave here," Mr Bald-Head said.

Happy chatter was heard all around, and the quick-tempered became fed up and dismissed them all. Massie and Derrick went back to their respective crews.

"Claire, let's go," Massie said.

"I can escort you guys there if you want," Cam said.

"Sure, why not?" Claire said.

"Chris, are you coming?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I want to make sure Layne gets there safely."

"Aren't you such a caring brother?" Cam teased.

"Shut up."

They began their walk to the cabins, Layne and Claire behind Cam and Claire, talking about their awkward relatives.

"What's your favourite colour?" Cam asked.

"It's baby blue, how about you?"

"Red. How many siblings do you have?"

"One, a fifteen year old brother. You have siblings too, right?"

"Yes. A little brother, who is five, a younger sister, who is fourteen, and a big brother who gave me this before going to college in the UK." He pointed to the blazer he was wearing.

"Oh, cool, he seems like fun."

"He taught me how to eat gummy bears, and now, I can't resist them."

"You like gummy bears?" Claire asked, surprised.

"No."

"But you just said so."

"No, I didn't. I said I can't _resist _them."

She was totally confused. "It's the same thing."

"No, it's not, and I don't _like _them… I _love _them."

She liked his choice of words. "So do I." They climbed the stairs of the cabin.

"I have some in my bags, I could bring you a bag."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a hug.

"Sure, good night. Good night, Chris."

"Night," he responded.

Both girls entered the cabin and were frightened by the dark glares of the PC. Samantha sat on her bed, fiddling with a screwdriver. They ignored the PC and sat on their beds, Kristen watching silently.

Massie walked up to Claire and sat down on her bed.

"You don't have to sit on my bed if you think that I'm nasty," Claire said, annoyed.

"Whatever. Now, listen. To. Me. _Kuh-laire_. Cam is mine, and I do not intend to share him."

"It didn't seem like it to me."

"Do _nawt _talk back," Massie snapped.

"I have freedom of speech."

"I said –"

"I am not," Claire started, "one of the girls you command, 'kay?"

Massie was outraged. "This isn't over yet." She stomped over to her bed and lay down.

"That was hot," remarked Sam. Everyone gave her an awkward glance. Sam was weird.

* * *

**For those who want to know, I'm pretty sure she ships Derrington, CC Fisher, KristenXGriffin, AliciaXJosh, and DylanXChris/Kemp. Until next time!**

**xxx**

**Amika & Jill :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**There we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud over the intercom woke up the girls. The BOCD girls, together with Sam and Claire flinched in annoyance.

"What the chizz?" Samantha cried out.

"I know, right?" Claire agreed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sam snapped, shooting her a killer glare.

"Sorry," mumbled Claire.

The bell rang again, and Sam was about to throw her screwdriver at it when a female voice spoke through the intercom. "Good morning, students. Today is beautiful, isn't it?" She breathed in a happy manner before continuing. "Anyway, everyone has exactly thirty minutes to get themselves ready and meet all teachers around the parking lot. This has been your announcer, Lydia Olsen."

"Who's Lydia?" Alicia asked. "And why is she giving the announcement?"

"Lydia," Sam began, "is my school's reporter."

"I can_nawt_ believe they chose her, instead of me."

"Whatever. Just shut up and get ready. We have only thirty minutes," Massie commanded. Claire rolled her eyes and rushed into the bathroom to take her bath, and Kristen used the other bathroom.

Twenty-five minutes later, everyone in Cabin 20 had already finished dressing up and eating, except Massie and Alicia, who were still polishing their faces with colours. Everyone wore hiking clothes... or what they _thought _were hiking clothes.

Layne wore a striped white and blue v-neck, shoulder length top and white jeans with white hiking boots.

Claire wore a yellow knee-length dress - with elbow-length sleeves - with a golden belt and golden coloured hiking boots.

Kristen wore a white silk-like tank top with grey leggings and black hiking boots.

Dylan wore a violet blouse with black denim shorts and black, knee-high hiking boots.

Alicia wore an ivory top with a white flowy skirt and ankle boots. She knew it was a difficult outfit to go hiking in, but she intentionally wore it, so that Josh would carry her.

Massie wore a navy green top with a pair of blue shorts and black ankle hiking boots.

"Do I look okay?" Alicia asked. "I mean, I'm going to meet Josh, I have to look _exquisite_."

"You look superb," Dylan assured her.

"Thanks, love."

"It might not be the _best _thing to wear," Kristen muttered under her breath.

There was a soft knock on the door and Layne opened it. It was Cam, Chris, Derrick and Josh.

"Hey," Cam greeted. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" Claire asked.

"Cam, Chris, Derrick and Josh. They're here to get us."

"Cool." Alicia raced to the door and hugged Josh.

"Hey to you too," he said.

Massie and Claire also walked out, followed by Dylan, Kristen and Samantha - who raced away in complete black, without a single good-bye.

"Hey, Cam," Claire said. She looked at Massie, who wasn't even paying attention to Derrick, but to Claire and Cam, glaring intensely. Claire turned away and focused fully on Cam, obviously satisfied with Massie's reaction to her and Cam.

"Hey, Claire, did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Well, is it a good morning or a bad morning?"

"Good morning, please."

"Then, good morning, m'lady."

"You're funny," she said.

"Is that bad or good?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled by the sleeves. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

"Wait, I brought your gummy bears." He took a bag of gummy bears out of his bag and placed them in her palm. "There ya go."

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it."

They walked to parking lot with everyone else behind them, minding their own business.

"You look pretty," Derrick complimented Massie, trying to start a conversation.

"Whatever," she snapped, folding her arms.

"So... how was your night?"

"It was okay, thank you very much," she answered hastily.

Without anything else to say, Derrick complimented her again. "I like your hair."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Well, don't. You suck."

The teacher gave everyone in the three different schools a bottle of water each and hiking bags, before giving them a spot to start from. The first partners were to be awarded with a $500 gift voucher each for anything; a $300 gift voucher each for the second partners; a $100 gift voucher each for the third partners. As soon as the gun was shot, everyone dispersed into their given directions.

* * *

"Oh... my... goodness," Alicia shrieked. Her feet hurt and her boots were worn out.

"I know right, this is so tiring," Dylan said. "I wonder how people manage to do this."

"I'm sure they are paid."

"More like, bribed."

Alicia wanted to laugh, but her feet hurt too much.

"Are you tired?" Josh asked.

"More than."

"Sip some water."

"Um, okay." She had expected him to be a little bit romantic and asked to carry her like she had planned, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Or maybe, he was just shy of her, and Kristen and Dylan - who were close behind.

"I knew it was bad idea to wear those boots," Kristen said.

"I thought they'd work."

"Looks like the opposite to me."

"Opposite," Dylan burped.

"That was good." Josh high-fived Dylan.

"Yeah, girl, way to go," Kemp and Chris agreed from behind them.

Alicia rolled her eyes and complained some more. Meanwhile, near the summit of the mountain, Cam and Claire were really having fun, laughing and talking about everything, really. Massie and Derrick were behind them...

"Ugh," Massie squealed. "_Ehmagawd_, go faster!"

"I'm going the fastest I can. Goodness, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_? I'm not the one acting stupid."

"I'm acting _stupid_?" Derrick stopped and looked her squarely in the eyes, coming closer until their noses touched.

"Well, yes!" Massie's courage faltered. "Can't you tell?"

"Um, no, I _can't _tell." His breath felt warm, and it smelled minty. "I guess I haven't been able to tell I've been acting stupid."

"Uh..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, your Highness." He clicked his tongue. "I don't think you deserve to be called your highness. And, to think..."

He shook his head and hastened his pace until he caught up with Cam and Claire, leaving Massie behind. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, Derrick," Claire said. "Aren't you climbing with Massie?"

"Yeah, but we had a minor dispute."

"Sorry dude," Cam said.

"Oh, no biggie. Maybe she isn't the one... Anyway, let's go win ourselves some money."

The three of them battled until they got to the summit. They were first three there. Cam and Claire took the first place, because they were in pairs. However, Derrick had to wait for Massie to come before they could snatch up the second place voucher.

"Um, Derrington, I'm sorry," Massie apologized as they descended the mountain.

He flinched a little at the sound of _Derrington_. "Whatever."

"Really, I am."

"Okay."

They reached the base, and unharnessed themselves.

* * *

The teachers called everyone to the bonfire place again.

"I am pleased to say," Mr Bald-Head began, "that we have out winners. In third place, Layne Abeley and Chris Abeley." Applause. "In second place, Derrick Harrington and Massie Block." More applause. "And in first place, Cameron Fisher and Claire Lyons!" Even more applause.

The six winners all made their way to the center to collect medals for being the top six.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it :) It's shorter than the previous ones, so sorry :)**

**Have a day full of blessings from God!**

**xxx**

**Amika & Jill**


End file.
